<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>525,600 Minutes by ProjectFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718720">525,600 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFandoms/pseuds/ProjectFandoms'>ProjectFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFandoms/pseuds/ProjectFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Connor's first full year together.<br/>One day at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. January 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>4</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>Happy New Year!</p><p> </p><p>The tv erupted with cheers and music as the ball dropped, signaling the beginning of a new year. Connor and Hank (and Sumo of course), stood in front of the television in the living room, cheering and celebrating the beginning of 2039. </p><p>Connor had insisted on decking the house with cheesy decorations, as well as getting party poppers, hats, glasses, the works for Hank and him to wear. Even Sumo was wearing a ridiculous New Year's party hat.</p><p>It had only been a little over a month since the revolution, but Connor had changed so much since then. Hank enjoyed the constant smiles and giggles that came from the android, and was more than happy to appease to Connor's excitement on having a New Year's celebration. It had been a long time since Hank had celebrated the new year, a long time since he had enjoyed the passing time. It was the first time in a long time that he did not drink himself nearly to death at the passing of the year. </p><p>Connor was laughing as the ball dropped, popping the party popper and attempting to catch the confetti that spit from the tiny contraption. Hank rolled his eyes at the childish antics of the android. He glanced at the side table next to his chair, filled with silly decorations and costume pieces that Connor had insisted on buying. One item especially caught his eye. </p><p>Reaching towards the table, Hank grabbed hold of a brightly colored kazoo, before turning back to Connor with mischief in his eyes. Placing the kazoo in his mouth, he began to hum and hum.</p><p>He began with the classic Rick roll, of course. The android, now versed in memes thanks to the millenial and Gavin, the Gen Zer, groaned at the sound of the dying animal that was the kazoo, and playfully hit Hank when he realized it was Rick Astley. </p><p>Hank then got down on the floor, balancing on one knee, before beginning to hum My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Connor rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Hank, before helping Hank off the floor and laughing at the Lieutenants poor musical skills. They both laughed and Hank continued to "play music" for the android until the celebrations from the television faded away, and both of them deciding it was time to go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. January 2nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love, is a burning thing<br/>&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wanted to surprise Hank by cooking for him all day long. Connor couldn't eat much, only tastes, but he knew that Hank would appreciate a home cooked meal. </p><p>He quickly scanned the web for recipes and skills with cooking and baking. He wanted to make pancakes for breakfast and for lunch, he wanted to home cook hamburgers. And for dinner, he hoped to make chicken marsala and hopefully, if he had time, a chocolate cake for dessert. He hoped to reward Hank for his hard work within the DPD, but also wanted to sneak in the health benefits of a home cooked meal. </p><p>He began with pancakes. A simple recipe, quick to make, yet delicious when made right. Connor added chocolate chips in a smiley face pattern on the pancakes he made, and as they cooked they filled the house with a delicious smell. </p><p>Whipping up some hot coffee, Connor placed the pancakes onto a plate and a tray into Hank's bedroom, where he was still passed out from their partying the night before. So intense, playing that kazoo. He placed the tray gently on the bedside table, before approaching the lieutenant. </p><p>He reached his arm back, and feigned slapping Hank awake. He gently shook Hank's shoulder, and Hank rolled over before flinching. </p><p>"I'm awake, I'm awake! Don't slap me!" </p><p>"Relax, Lieutenant. I wouldn't do that, now would I?" Connor said snarkily.</p><p>Hank moved to get out of bed, but Connor put his hand out to stop him from doing so. Instead, Connor helped Hank into a seated position in his bed, placing an extra pillow behind the Lieutenant's back. He reached next to the bed, grabbing the tray from the bedside table, before placing it gently on the Lieutenant's lap. He handed Hank his coffee, before telling him to enjoy. Hank looked at Connor with confusion. </p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"I made you breakfast. Enjoy!" Connor was very chipper, and decided to leave the Lieutenant in peace. He led Sumo out of the room with him, so that he wouldn't be bothering the Lieutenant with his meal. </p><p>Once Hank finished his breakfast, he brought out the dishes to the kitchen, where Connor was busying himself by cleaning up the dishes he used for the pancakes.</p><p>"I can do the dishes" Hank said. </p><p>"That's alright, Hank. I'm almost done with them. Just leave your plate and cup here, and I'll take care of them"</p><p>Hank looked at Connor....suspiciously, before shrugging and placing his dishes next to the android. </p><p>After Connor finished the dishes, he joined Hank in the living room in front of the television. The hours crept by as they watched a movie, before it was getting close to 1 p.m. </p><p>Connor rose, exiting the house through the back door to look for the grill. He moved it away from the exterior wall of the house, before moving to scrape the residue of past meals off of the grill. Hank had followed Connor out of the house, and after seeing him grab the grill, moved to stop him from scraping the surface. </p><p>"It adds to the flavor. Trust me. I never scrape it."</p><p>"I feel that is dangerous, Lieutenant."</p><p>"Eh, whatever."</p><p>Connor left Hank to turn on the grill, and returned carrying a pile of hamburgers. Hank moved to grab the plate out of Connor's hands, who refused to give him the plate. </p><p>Hank gave him a look, and Connor rolled his eyes, smirking, before handing over the plate. </p><p>Hank began to fry up the hamburgers, and Connor turned away to throw a tennis ball for Sumo, when suddenly the hamburgers burst into flames. </p><p>Hank yelled and backed away quickly, and Connor ran towards him to assist him in removing himself from the vicinity. </p><p>They looked at each other in horror as the flames from the hamburgers grew higher. </p><p>Connor, the reckless dare devil he is, ran towards the grill and turned off the gas, before running towards the house. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from underneath the kitchen counter, before returning and extinguishing the flame. </p><p>"I'm... sorry Hank. I wanted to surprise you by cooking for you today... but unfortunately, your lunch is ruined."</p><p>"Eh, that's alright kid. Very thoughtful of you. Let's just order a pizza."</p><p>"Usually I would advise against that, Hank, but given the circumstances, I'm going to let it 'slide'"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just watched Detroit Evolution and for any of you who are reed900 shippers (like me :D) go watch it! It is absolutely incredible! I nearly cried while watching it! It is truly a fanfiction come to life. Please support Octopunk Media and watch this masterpiece of a film &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>